


The Player and The Tutor

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Hulkeye Highschool au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Player and The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are 17

Bruce Banner was one of the most intelligent kids in school. He was rivaled only by his best friend Tony Stark.  
Bruce was also a tutor, tutoring younger kids and people who needed help. One day his chemistry teacher, Mr Richards called him. As he entered the room, he saw someone else sitting on a chair.  
It was Clint Barton.  
Clint was one of the most popular boys in school and was also a part of the school's basketball team. He was known to be able to make impossible shots. Clint also had a heart of gold and he did not let his popularity get in his head. He was also one of Bruce's closest friend since Clint rescued him from a bully in middle school.   
Bruce also had a crush on him.  
Mr Richards said, " Ah its nice of you to join us Bruce, I assume you know Mr Barton here ? "  
Clint gives a little wave. Bruce nodded.  
Mr Richards continued, " Mr Barton requires some help in catching up to what we are currently doing in class."  
Clint says, " I missed many classes last month due to the start of the Basketball season, so I need some help catching up. I requested you since you are the best in the class."  
Bruce nodded and said, " I would love to help you."  
Clint smiled that gorgeous smile and said, " Great, after school 3 times a week at my house. Is that OK for you ? "  
Bruce said, " Yeah, that's fine."  
Clint said, " Thanks.' and then smirked.  
Bruce flushed a little and mumbled, " You're Welcome."


End file.
